pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Randomguy3000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Randomguy3000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 06:48, April 24, 2011 What is the answer to life the universe and everything? Just checking if you know it too. Zomplant Jelo 07:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) U R CORE EK I was right about everybody alredy know the answer. Zomplant Jelo 07:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I also think that 300 is not really expensive. It is very easy to earn. I also earned 500 sun with just 3 sunflowers! Zomplant Jelo 07:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Almanac Yes some of them. But I stopped making ones. (Because I became interested of the Infobox Templates) Zomplant Jelo 07:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Almanac 2 I made my plants and zombies with Adobe PhotoDeluxe Home Edition 4. I made almanac entries with MS Paint. #I copied an almanac entry of a plant or zombie. #Pasted it on paint. #Erased all the letters. #Typed the Name using Hobo St (Text Style). #Typed the entry using Andy (Text Style). #Saved the file. Ganun lang. Zomplant Jelo 08:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Zombotany Wall-nut bowling!!!!!!!!!! Zombotany wall-Nut bowling is now came truth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Click here to get guide! From Cofee BAM! One of you Admin in this wiki Please rate! Adobo Puto Shop Is that the food or just misspelled? Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 08:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I saw that in facebuko.com Gups the III 13:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I saw your message to Cofee BAM! when I was sending him another message. I already blocked him. (The one who made the page) Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 10:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I had given you bureaucrat status you can now give others rollback status. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 08:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I know I just said that. I can also do it. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 08:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) About the New track I alredy make the areas track. I want to enable it but,I want to ask something,do you agree to enable the new track ? From Cofee BAM! Yes you can. Pwede Yes, you can. :) Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 07:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hao is you putting colers to yer siggy-na churs? Guppie teh 7h1rd 08:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Maraming Salamat po sayo, Randomguy3000.Dahil tinuruan niyo ako kung paano maglagay ng mga kulay sa signature. Translation(4 those who are not pinoy): Thank you,Randomguy3000.Because you taught me how to put colors in the signature. [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']]|[[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']] 09:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I rly dont know when I put this coz I for got to put meh sig hehe Luhm kuh (alam ko) Eh malay mo may magbasa d2 na nde pinoy. Oh. eh di useful na rin :D [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']]|[[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']] 09:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes' Pictures I'm starting to upload it. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 06:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Something's wrong The userboxes can't read the pictures. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 06:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: YAY! When I'm using the thing to the Welcome massage, The words are outside the box. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 07:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) About Dusty Plants I'm not creating all 48 plants, i just made a few.[lover|({[\\\\||||////})]] (TALK PLEASE) Clicky Here Re:Light-years I know that it is distance but I didn't renamed that badge. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 07:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) LoL I did [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']] Defensive I restored I was going to delete Defensive Plant. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 08:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) WDYM Wuf do you mean [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']] Message:Pacquiao won!! The best boxer ever! 10:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) IDK [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']] Message:Pacquiao won!! The best boxer ever! 10:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I.D. It doesn't P.S. Try to put three tildes on a page and look at the result. No Time. It's cool noh? try 5 tildes and look at the result. No sig. It isn't cool noh? [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']] LoL [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']] (This seperates three tildes from five tildes) 12:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) oh i don't know about that Plant lover 08:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) hoi... RG-kun... How to make a user box on this wiki? TY Thanks for improving the wiki a lot. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 12:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Loading, Please Wait. Yes! Yes I did! Cofee BAM!-power of the Plants 13:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Links I was going to tell you that it doesn't work. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 09:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll remember that Plant lover (Wanna Talk?) 03:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ore wa. . . Sorry, I can only log in through the computer. so if I went to edit through mobile networks I should invisible. . . Hehehe. . . But i should remembered the editing adress Leotard P on invisible mode Ore wa. . . Sorry, I can only log in through the computer. so if I went to edit through mobile networks I should invisible. . . Hehehe. . . But i should remembered the editing adress Leotard P on invisible mode To avoid spammers I'm sick and tired of spammers, how does other wikis disable all the badges? ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 06:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) PNG How??? Joshandpingu 05:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I can't figure it out. Can you send me a walkthrough or something? Joshandpingu 06:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I did Dumbledore Zombie, Chocolate Addict Zombie, Sun Repeater & finaly, Pinkfoot Zombie. I will do the rest later. Joshandpingu 06:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I did both!!! I think... Joshandpingu 06:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I just did Dumbledore this time. Did it work??? If not, do you know any You-Tube clips to help me??? Joshandpingu 06:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Fable Tales Who deleted Fable Tales? CattailsWelove - Pony Sparkles Bubblegum! 08:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Status THANKYOU! Joshandpingu 10:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) How do I use my ability? Joshandpingu 10:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! My Picture Maybe bad, but it look like a Zombie Handwriting with better Spelling and grammar. Note: I am not a Zombie. Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 06:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) How do we know you arn't a zombie most zombies say they arn't zombies? Pandaboy2 16:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) WHAAA? Can't understand.... Pix I'll take care of that but it may take a long time. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 12:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hoa! Pardon? The creator of Strawberry bomb was Kirbio, not me. . . How can be cute about that strawberry bomb? Leotard P War Hey, i created the Minigame War.Just see the history if you don't believe me.Plant lover (Wanna Talk?) 06:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Bad/Good News Somehow I Lost my Bureaucrat Status. Dunno why. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 01:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for Restoring my Bureaucrat Status. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 06:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Kay. Hmmm.... Kay. Whats your account's name? You'd barf if you see what MY acc's name. Randomguy3000, are you the one in fb that has the name La Ibarrientos? -> o <- Sorry The lights went out. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 10:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : Wait I'm checking the site. BTW, I mostly log in 3:45 - 4:15. I will be gone every monday to friday starting June 13 until April (School). ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 07:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: I can't see the "Add as friend" button. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 08:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Here! Click here! Quick! Note: You Maybe alredy know anything about this,but please visit. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 10:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Giant Wall-Nut It Stronger than Tall-Nut,Can't Be Lardered, but can be vaulted over. (? Bites) Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 13:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Zombot 2.0. idea I got the idea of Zombot 2.0. from Cattailswelove,helping him/her out... PLEASE OH PLEASE don't reban me!Biospark22 20:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Biospark22 Biospark Yes, he was telling the truth. Don't ban him. Mmmm... Okay! From Buddy2 09:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Something wrong. Look at my user page, there is something wrong with the favorite plant template, the picture isn't showed. Please help me! --From Buddy2 13:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:stuff So what is 1 supposed to be? (I'm new to wikia) By the way, thank you for fixing my bad works.:)Hypno Boy 14:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I was thinking about this bad idea. If mushroom sleep when its daytime ,why didn't the other plants sleep at night? Just wanna ask is this a bad idea? Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 14:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC)